


Best Sex Ever

by Multi_FandomWeirdo16



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_FandomWeirdo16/pseuds/Multi_FandomWeirdo16
Summary: Barry and Oliver spice it up in the bedroom for their aniversary.So much sex. No plot whatsoever.





	Best Sex Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a storry i had in my drive that i dont even remember writing. I finished it and decided to post it because it's been a while that ive posted anything stand alone. So hope you enjoy it!

The night air was crisp and soothing as Barry walked beside Oliver. The older man held his hand as the walked to Oliver's apartment. It was their anniversary and Oliver had promised Barry a surprise. Barry didn't know what the other was planning, but whatever it was, he was excited for it.

 

Opening the door to Oliver's home, they walked in and set their coats on the coat rack and Barry walked forwards a couple steps and spoke.

“So...um.. Ollie, what was that surpri- agh!” He yelped as he was suddenly forced up against the wall. His arm was held behind his back. He turned his head slightly to see Oliver smirking at him. His eyes were dark and lustful and Barry swallowed slightly as he shifted against the wall.

 

“It's ‘Arrow’, for the rest of the night…” He whispered huskily into the others ear as he forced the others legs apart with his knee.

 

Barry whimpered softly and bit his lip. He was about to speak but his face was pressed again the wall as the other bit and sucked the back of his neck greedily.  Barry moaned and rolled his head slightly as the other moved his lips to the sensitive part of Barry's neck. He let out a soft whine when Oliver bit down and he could feel the other smirk as he backed away and dragged Barry with him towards Olivers bedroom.

 

Barry was ecstatic about this surprise. Barry and Oliver had already had sex before, but Barry had been talking to Oliver about...spicing it up, in the bedroom. They had talked about what would be okay and what wouldn't and they even had a safe word.

 

Barry was embarrassed a little when talking about it, he thought Oliver would think of him as weird for liking it a little rougher than usual, but the man had actually been very understanding and accepting, he just honestly hadn't thought that he'd actually do it.

 

They had planned it, it would be kind of like a roleplay thing. Barry was ashamed to admit it, but he liked the idea of being forced and roughed up. It always turned him on.

 

Seeing as Oliver had gotten into character, Barry decided he would too.

As Oliver roughly threw him onto the bed, Barry ‘tried’ to get away but cried out when Oliver had caught him by the hair and forced him back. He tried to push the other off but soon, power dampening cuffs were placed on his wrists and he immediately felt drained.

 

Oliver smirked over him. “Not so tough without your powers, huh?” He taunted and once again grabbed Barry's hair and forced him to look up.

 

“O-Oliver! Y-You don’t have to agh!” He cried as Oliver yanked his hair harder.

 

“It's  _ Arrow. _ ” Oliver snarled before releasing Barry's hair. He leaned down and bit the bag of Barry's neck, earning a cry of pain from the smaller man. 

 

“What's wrong? I thought you wanted this?” Oliver purred as he tore away Barry's shirt and ran his fingers along the young CSI’s sides. Oliver traced along his side, every divet where his ribs slightly poked out until he got to his pants. “What's say we go ahead and get these out of the way?” He smirked as he began to pull them down.

 

Barry yelped and kicked out but that earned him a sharp slap on his lower back.

“Ngh!...” He whined softly. 

 

Oliver frowned and got up from the bed. Barry lifted his head to follow Oliver only to see him grab a bag and bring it over before dropping it on the nightstand. Barry pretended to flinch and crawled back slightly on the bed.

 

Oliver grinned “What's the matter? Just a couple toys for us to play with~” he cooed as he pulled out some leather straps.

 

Barry frowned and whimpered but didn't move until Oliver grabbed his wrists and wrapped the leather straps around them. 

Barry struggled and pulled away but the straps were pulled tighter and attached them to the headboard.

 

“Let me go!” Barry demanded as he pulled on the straps. He could have easily used his speed but he wasn't _ actually _ trying to escape, honestly this was already turning him on.

 

Oliver glared at the younger man and took another item from the box. It was a crop. Barry was confused as to what it was for until Oliver stuck him on the hip with the object. He cried out and moved his hip away. Barry stopped moving, earning a content smile from Oliver “Just behave, and I don't have to punish you.” He hummed before setting the crop down and moving to remove the rest of Barry's clothes. Barry shivered at the cold air as it hit his skin. His now completely naked body curled in as his hazel eyes followed Oliver’s as the older man undressed. His tan and incredibly toned muscles gleaming as he walked around the bed, Oliver’s ocean blue eyes, filled with lust scanning Barry's bare and nude body.  Rough yet gentle hands ran down his side and over his hips while he encircled and gently grabbed Barry's plump ass.

 

Barry blushed and shifted slightly when Oliver crawled onto the bed and straddled Barry’s hips. “Ollie…” Barry breathed out as their eyes stayed locked. Oliver smirked and ran his hands along the insides of Barry's thighs and began to spread his legs open. Barry’s eyes widened in facaded fear. “N-No!” He cried out and tried to pull his knees together but Oliver kept them spread. 

“Ah-ah ah…” Oliver tutted as he placed himself between the other's thighs so he couldn't close them. He reached over and dug through the bag until he found the items he needed. One was a ball gag, another,  8’ dildo ,and a vibrator. Oliver grinned and took the ball gag and placed it in Barry's mouth. The smaller man tried to turn his head away but Oliver forced his mouth open and shoved the ball gag in and strapped in around his head. Barry groaned and whined through the gag but other than that and spit, nothing else could get past his lips.

 

Oliver then moved down to his hips and then to his crotch. Barry moaned through the gag and once again tried to close his legs but Oliver wouldn't let him. He didn't give Barry any warning, he plunged a finger right into Barry's tight entrance, earning a muffled cry of both pain and surprise, Oliver eased up slightly as he moved his finger in and out before inserting another finger, then another. Working on opening the man’s entrance, true they’ve had sex before but due to Barry's speed healing, it was like preparing a virgin every time, so yes, they were playing it rough in the bedroom but Oliver also knew to be gentle at certain times. 

 

Barry moaned and drew his knees up but Oliver forced his legs back down and worked on stretching Barry's entrance open more. Barry let out another moan through the gag. Oliver smirked widely as he noticed Barry was already semi-hard. He pulled his fingers out and Barry whined at the loss but Oliver didn't leave him hanging for long. He took the sex toy and gently rammed it into Barry's ass, earning a loud gasp and groan.

 

Oliver didn't waste any time as he began to pull it out and push it in, over and over. He looked up so see Barry's eyes rolling back as his head leaned back and he lifted his hips into the toy. Oliver tutted and rammed the toy in, intentionally making it hurt.

“Did I tell you to move?” He asked as he slammed it into Barry's hole again, making the younger cry out and try to get away from the offending object.

 

Oliver grinned and slammed the dildo into him one last time before thrusting it in at an easier pace. Barry moaned through the gag and tried to speak but the gag only let out noise instead of words.

 

Oliver raised an eyebrow and reached up, removing the gag slightly “Hm? What was that?” He asked as his other hand continued to moved the toy in and out.

 

“I-I'm c-omming…” He breathed out.

Oliver turned to see that Barry was fully erect and already leaking as it trembled slightly. He smirked and reached over and gripped it hard and began to pump it while he continued to abuse Barry's hole with the toy.

Barry moaned louder before arching his back as he released his seed. He fell back on the bed and panted as Oliver finished pumping him, helping him ride out the orgasm.

 

Barry’s mouth was parted open as saliva dripped from the corners of his mouth. His glazed over eyes turned to lock with Oliver’s as the man removed the toy from his abused hole.

 

Barry squirmed slightly at the feeling and tugged on the restraints. 

 

Oliver smiled at the way his boyfriend looked, hot and sweaty, spread out on the bed and practically begging for him.

“Now that we've got your warm up over with, let's see what else we can do with you….” 

He set the toy off to the side but kept the ball gag on Barry, he'd put it back in if Barry made a fuss.

He grabbed the bag to see what else they would use. He found more leather ropes, a cock ring, a little red ribbon with a little gold ball bell and a choke collar. He grabbed an item and set the bag aside.

 

He took the item, the cock ring, and placed it on Barry's now flaccid member. 

His hand was still slightly sticky from Barry's excitement. He decided that he'd use the excuse that it was Barry's punishment for releasing without his permission.

 

He then set himself between Barry's legs once more.

 

Barry shook his head “No! Let me g-go!” He cried out and tried to get Oliver off of him. Oliver frowned and roughly shoved himself into Barry earning another loud cry of pain. Oliver was definitely larger and girthier than the dildo and he was already hard due to having so much fun with Barry.

 

Oliver didn't give Barry anytime to adjust as he began to thrust into the smaller man as hard as he could. Barry groaned as his body moved with the force of each thrust.

 

He pulled more on his restraints but Oliver delivered a sharp thrust and Barry stopped moving, throwing his head back against the pillow as his mouth parted in a silent scream.

Oliver smirked and began to gently rub along Barry's neck before grabbing it and squeezing. Barry's eyes widened and let out a choked gasp and began to struggle but Oliver only squeezed tighter, he used his other hand to undo the bindings on Barry's hands. Oliver was getting off on the sight of Barry struggling beneath him, pinned down and trapped, his own little plaything. Once free, Barry desperately grabbed at Oliver's hand and continued to let out choking sounds. Oliver smiled and used his other hand to tighten his grip. “Hm… I love that sound…” he hummed and squeezed tighter 

“Do it again.” 

 

Barry let out another choking sound as he struggled weakly under the other. He was surprised but in all honesty, being strangled was kind of a turn on. He could feel himself growing hard again but he played that he wasn’t liking this, but both he and Oliver knew that this was feeling awesome.

 

Barry gagged as his face turned red due to lack of oxygen. He slapped at Oliver's arms as the other continued to fuck him roughly. His eyes began to roll back and his arms began to slacken and his struggles weakened, Oliver delivered a few more rough thrusts before he released Barry’s neck, leaving a red hand print around the other’s throat. Barry loud out a loud gasp before coughing and hacking until his breaths returned to normal. Oliver smirked and leaned down, his pressed a soft kiss to the other’s soft lips and trailed his lips down the side of the other’s neck “So beautiful…” He murmured quietly.

 

Barry turned his head slightly and closed his eyes as Oliver did his thing. Oliver continued to kiss his skin, sucking hickies along his already bruised neck.

 

Barry was still rock hard and getting even more inpatient with Oliver kissing him non-stop. He bucked his hips up onto Oliver as the man was still inside of him.  He needed release so badly.

 

Oliver smirked and fully pulled out before slamming back into Barry full force, right into his prostate earning a loud, slutty moan “Ngh! Oliver!” He cried out as he shifted his hips in order to get some friction. He gripped the sheets and tried to lift his hips but Oliver kept him pinned down “Who?” He drawled out. Teasing Barry further 

 

“Arrow! Arrow please! I-I need… I want..  NgH! Please I- Hng!” He moaned desperately as he reached for his restrained cock only for Oliver to take his hands and pin them above his head. “Ah-ah-ah. No touching~” he cooed as he continued to thrust into Barry until he came, making Barry wait for a few more minutes. Smirking as the young man grew more inpatient. With one final thrust, Oliver released himself inside the younger man, continuously hitting his prostate as he rode out his orgasm, he waited and watched Barry as the man was practically whining for Oliver to grant him his own release. Deciding that Barry had deserved it, he removed the cock ring and stroked it teasingly, That was all Barry needed as he let out a loud cry of pleasure, screaming out Oliver’s name as he came, spewing his seed all over Oliver’s hand and the sheets. He arched his back as he came and flopped back onto the bed, exhausted. His eyes were hazy and Barry was honestly seeing stars. 

 

Oliver pulled out and smiled softly before cuddling up against Barry, the larger man wrapped his arms around Barry and pulled the sleepy man closer. “I love you….” He whispered against Barry’s hair.

 

Barry gave a soft, tired smirk and peaked up at him. “I love you to…” He murmured as he closed his eyes. They could clean up later. Right now, Barry was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

Barry couldn’t stop from thinking that, tonight, was the best sex he’d ever had. 

 

Best. Sex. Ever. 


End file.
